User talk:ObsidianDraconis
__TOC__ 'Vandalism Reports' vandalized Necromancy. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 11:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) sunbrst seems to be a mistake and requires deletion. Stumbled upon it by selecting a random page. Renamed (talk) 17:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) VANDALISM was spotted on Maker's Finger. I cleaned it the best I could and just used the previous page design. I then updated it a bit, but realized I better report it in case it continued. Spotted and cleaned @ 9:00 AM EST on Nov 19, 2012. Thanks in advance. Core N (talk) 18:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) 'Other Inquiries and Questions' QUESTION (Crazydoutzz): Hi :D I'm the user Crazydoutzz and I was on the wiki and saw that u made the last edit..so i thought that if i asked u something u would answer somehow fast xDD I play Dragons Dogma. I just finished Come to Count main quest..and i have some doubts :D I want to know if u know where i can find the Plucked Heart archstaff..it says in the Manse..is it the duke's manse? ;O and is the black cat avaiable before finishing the game? Thanks! ANSWER (Crazydoutzz): @Crazydoutzz. To answer your question... The Plucked Heart is actually in the sewers under the manse. So to get to the sewers you need to be arrested or go through the aquaducts. If you are arrested make sure you take 1-2 skeleton keys with you to escape the jail. The black cat is always available including NG+ and Post-Game so no worries there :-). ObsidianDraconis (talk) 19:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION (Agoner123): Hey Obsidian, Do you happen to know where to find the Hammer called Rooted Gloom it's dark enchanted and on the Rooted Gloom page it doesn't say the right location, as I'm trying to find all the enchanted weapons, so hope you can help me fast. Agoner123 (talk) 14:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ANSWER (Agoner123): Should be able to buy the Rooted Gloom from Caxton in Post-Game. Not 100% Sure if you can during the Pre-game or NG+. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION: hey i was wondering if you could tell me where to get the tightley folded letter for the quest lost faith? 16:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC)link ANSWER: Check the rooftops in Cassardis. Note where the hand is on the map: QUESTION (JarTX): Hi, Draconis. First off would like to thank you and the web page for providing very useful info about the Dragon´s Dogma universe. One of my questions is related to the NG+ feature, is it possible to start a New Game Plus keeping all the equipment, money and dp collected from the previous game but starting with a new generated character and pawn from level 1? If so, please will you tell me how to do it. And where or how can I get the Duke´s set? As I have seen several pawns inside the rift wearing it. By the way I am interesting in trading any of The Everfall rare items wich I have at least 2 or 3 of every one of them, including the full sets, for the full Abyssinal Armor set. I would be very grateful. My Gamertag on Xbox360 is JarTX Thanks in advance. JarTX (talk) 16:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ANSWER (JarTX): There are only a couple ways I can think of: *Backing up your save to a external hard drive or thumb drive and then start a new game. *Going under a different username. Allowing only one save slot limits a lot of options. Hopefully the sequels will provide more save slots. Hi. Thanks for the welceom! Feral Moogle (talk) 19:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) New here so i'm still learning. I added a page for Stagnant Shroom (http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Stagnant_Shroom) but messed up on the categories section. I've figured out how to properly add pages to categories but I can't undo my screw up. I wanted to draw attention to my mess up so it can be fixed. Thanks!MabsterB (talk) 07:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Took care of it for you ObsidianDraconis (talk) 22:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for replying to my inquiry, re: I accidentally killed http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ObsidianDraconis?action=edit#Caxton. I decided to start the game over and learn from my mistakes. I'm glad to know that I can contact someone, because I'm sure I'll have more questions. 14:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, WebbPiece here. I found a site for free download of "Into Free" if interested. Its http://soundcloud.com/search?q%5Bfulltext%5D=into+free WebbPiece (talk) 19:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Sorry for the photo on the mask page. I edited it to look like the rest of them after I found out how, but you'd already done it. Thanks for the backup. =) Rimewing (talk) 02:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION: hey the UR dragon is givin me a major headache, got all weak spots destroyed except i think two on the outter wings, whats an easy way to hit them? and if i play online do i play with other people at the same time?Mdk 83 (talk) 00:26, September 14, 2012 (UTC) my user name and ps tag is Mdk_83 ANSWER: There is a useful map and tactics on the Ur-Dragon page. If you are using a Melee tactic you will have to climb up on the wing's base and swat at it. This Video will show you that aspect. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 17:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey i was in the Dwells-In-Light page and the stat card that there is that of Silk Lingerie and not the weapon. It says you posted it in both pages, just letting you know in case you have the other stat card.Thebookofknowledge (talk) 01:16, September 14, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION: At wich point do I have to back up my save? And does it guarantees that I can create a character and a pawn from the scratch. Remaining untouched all the items at the Inn storage. Thanks in advance. ANSWER: You can backup your save anytime you choose. Just remember when you load it back on it will delete your exisiting save file that is on console. You will want to somehow back up the new savegame (New Character) if you decide to go back to your old save. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 17:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Question about page-editing QUESTION: Hey OD, I've been editing stats on a few items lately as part of my first contributions since starting the game a few weeks ago. But one thing I can't figure out is how to edit the pages with lists. Trying to add a missing item to the list here: Category:Chest_Clothing But hitting 'Edit' only comes up with the ability to edit this part of the page: "Torso Clothing is worn under armor." Thanks in advance and thanks for all the work on the wiki! Also, I'll be in the chat in 30min-1hr if you use it. Ruyen1 (talk) 10:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ANSWER: You will be unable to edit the actual list in the Category section as it automatically generates which articles are listed. In order to add the missing item, go to the item's article page and add type "Chest Clothing" in the ADD CATEGORY section of the article. It will automatically add the item to the category page. ADMIN 02:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanx for the message I will keep that in mind. Right now I am at the end of the game and just found out there are like FIVE DIFFERENT endings lol that's pretty krazy I am gonna try them all out and see all the cutscenes then I guess go back and finish ALL my quests since from what i understand you cant finish once you end the game i guess. Thanx again for the welcome and I plan to make good use of this wiki. It's nice to have this kind of help when it is needed. NAPALM 01:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sir, I have fully deck out the barren Salvation Member page.. just wondering if I could get some feedback on it so I know what I need to do to improve for further contribution to this great wiki. Image I think could be better, I could drag the fight out if need be like I did for my image of the Skeleton Lord until morning to make it easier to see. But I digress, just let me know what you think. Exp234 (talk) 07:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your contributions. The Salvation Member and Skeleton Lord pages look good. I touched them up a little for you. The pictures you took of the Skeleton Lord looks good, your strategy of "fighting out" til morning is a good way to go especially for these particular enemies. Suggestively, you can equip your latern to enhance the lighting for the picture. Any pictures that you are able to take during mid-day are preferrable if possible. Also be sure to put links around any words that link to other articles. Thanks. ADMIN 18:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing up the pages, I'm not much of an editor. Lol, you give me to much credit the Skeleton Lord fight dragged on all night due to the fact that I was fighting the Cyclops ambush along with what seemed like a never ending army of ninja wolves all while trying not to hit the Skeleton Lord... He also refused to stand still long enough for me to snap a good shot of him, almost as soon as he stood still he instantly burst striked me or ran away. But I will take up your tip of using the lantern to enhance my future shots, the things been collecting dust in the inn since level 10.. since this message is long enough I may as well add that I spent a good amount of time nearly 2-3 hrs. fighting a Wight just to get some more quotes to add on. Also, I'm nearing my Post-Game again and must ask, does the Lich looks exactly like the Wight because I for the life of me cannot remember. Because if it doesn't, then I'd be glad to snap some pictures of it. Oh I also updated the stats on the DF'd Divine Surcoat as I noticed it was missing the DF'd elemental and debilitations were missing. 05:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Exp234 (talk) Hey again, Noticed the Silk Lingerie is incorrectly in the Torso Armor category. I know you can add categories, but can't seem to remove them. Thanks for the welcome! Now if there are any other pages that need pictures I'll gladly acquire them. Also this is the first time posting on a talk page so apologies if anything is out of order. Mark XX (talk) 08:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) We are in need of many images, especially in the Items section. In the items sections we are shooting for decent quality pictures. Some examples similar to these articles: Carrot & Gransys Herb. You can also go to Images Needed to see a list of pictures needed. Thanks for your contribution to the wikia. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) The reason the Jewelry template was named Jewelry and not Accoutrements is because Jewelry and Cloaks work differently, and both are "Accoutrements". The Jewelry just has one level of stats, it's not upgradable, whereas the cloaks have all five levels available. Firedale2002 (talk) 12:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... realized that this morning when I changed them and ran out of time. They are back the way they should be. Thanks for pointing that out. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) , NPC needs to be changed to Location. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 03:30, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, answer Your question about gifs. Sony Veags 11 for movie files (Sony AVC codek/.mp4/15Mbps/320x150px) and Adobe Photoshop CS5 for gif files (default settings). Btw, what is the max file size i can upload? QUESTION: New to the wiki and currently doing simple edits and adding helpful information where I can. I would like to complete the Drake, Wyrm, and Wyvern pages with stat information like other enemy pages have (one example would be the Griffin), and while I understand how to do that, I don't actually know where people acquire the stat information from. Where do I find all that info from? Like Health, Defense, Weight, Damage Taken, Drops and precentages for each item. If you or anyone else can point to said info, I will complete those enemy pages mentioned above, as well as any others that need it. ThanksThousand Troops (talk) 23:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) • SUBJECT: UR-DRAGON SEPARATE SECTION Hello Draconis, how is it going? First of all let say how organized this Wiki is. It is nice to see that you keep track of most of the content and quick dispose of trolls and bashers who try to taint this precious information. I'd like to suggest that we make a separate page for the Ur-Dragon player tactics (not the general tactics), because I think it's overloading the page, too much information in my opinion. Would be similar to the Everfall loot table being separated from its main page. I could happily handle that if that's ok with you. What do you think? Sincerely, Bingbangpoe (talk) 00:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Trading and Gifting should probably use normal headings instead of the bold and the capitals. The description could go at the top without the header. I don't think it really needs the lines either. Also it doesn't really belong in all those categories, it should probably just be in Category:Concepts. I would change this myself but, it's protected. Btw, where have you been lately? Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Candidates for deletion, they need to be deleted. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 05:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I see that you already decided which way to do it, but I think that Iraklis looks better anyway. Although, I liked the way it was before, I think the glow is unnecessary. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 23:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :And, yes, I did go into my talk pages history to see the message. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 23:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) It would be great if you made some custom fonts for the Dark Souls main page, I've been thinking about changing it but haven't had the time to, right now it looks pretty boring. I'm in the chat now. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, you used to be able to chat at work didn't you? On another note, would you mind if I used your idea of having a link that creates a new article with an infobox and some stuff already on it on Dark Souls wiki? I'm tired seeing people make pages without infoboxes, but it doesn't matter if you don't want me to use your idea. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) No, I can't see any of your messages, are your messages showing up for you? Can you see any of my messages? Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi ObsidianDraconis.. I put a question in the main page of The Dragon, which is: is it possible to feat The Drango several times? I mean, after defeted him the first time. Or I need to finish the complete game and create a new one. Regards from Mexico. Dragon nimra (talk) 22:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC)NImraDragon nimra (talk) 22:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Why are you adding Category:Image Needed and Category:Skill Image Needed to those articles, when they are already added by the infobox? Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis! Thanks man, it feels good to be part of something really great! =) A91 knightblade (talk) 11:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis! Thanks man, it feels good to be part of something really great! =) A91 knightblade (talk) 11:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I want to create a page for Bugs and Glitches (so I can add the glitch about Post-Game clear skies), but honeslty I'm not sure where to put it. There is no main category for it really, so should I add it to the Concepts category? It doesn't exactly fit in that category either, but there is nowhere else for it. Thousand Troops (talk) 22:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Question: I am playing a Rank 9 Strider and my pawn is a Rank 9 Fighter. I'm trying to fight the Ur Dragon offline (tried four times now) and I am having some questions regarding what profession should the other two pawns be to maximize my efforts per trip. Now, I have a Rank 9 Ranger (who talks more than uses her bow or climbs for hearts) and another Rank 9 fighter (who tries to climb but doesn't seem to know how). Or is there a "inclincation" that I should invest with a Ranger that she would shoot wings and climb for active hearts? I'd love to go online to fight but i know i am wasting my time if the party isn't composed right. Thanks. Railroad1125 (talk) 18:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC)railroad1125 The headers are very cool, you can upload them to the photos section and I'll put them on the main page. The chat still not working for you at work? Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 03:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the help so far Obsidian. Anyways, can you change this "Winter's_Path"_Tome Category page to a normal article for me. I don't actually know how to do that, not sure I have the authority either. Thanks Thousand Troops (talk) 01:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks for getting Winters Path. I will start adding the template in place of "Pending". Thanks Thousand Troops (talk) 03:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much! Looking forward to learning useful information and secrets pertaining to the dragons dogma universe. Man0fst33l88 (talk) 04:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Resource Question: I'm wondering if you know of a resource for Wikia tags so that I can learn to link and generally organize my edits a little more clearly. Any information on markup would be very much appreciated (inclusive of horizontal lines etc) :D Renamed (talk) 23:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Ohh my god...thats embarassing. Sorry about that, the thing lagged and i couldnt see what was being posted. Thank you for the leniency. =) A91 knightblade (talk) 10:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey Obsidian Draconis, ive just added a photo. Hope its alright, oh by the way how do you get the "snap shot" trophy? It didnt pop out on my profile tho, thank you man! A91 knightblade (talk) 11:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Obsidian, thanks for the kudos on the AOTM. Glad to help out and add to this wiki, especially with a probable sequel on the horizon.Thousand Troops (talk) 21:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Looks like you're the moderator here. Can you point me towards an active Dragon's Dogma forum? I've just started the game recently and am enjoying it quite a bit. I play these types of game for the story, and am finding the much tougher boss fights daunting to say the least. In a couple of other online sites I've posted requests for spare gear from higher level gamers, particularly items from later in the game, but hus far not received a response - even a no thanks. I have seen posts where such offers were extended, so I am looking for a little willing help.AboundedOrc0 (talk) 13:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Obsidian, the new infobox background and link hover color and shadow are very cool. Although I'm not sure about the red for links. It might be just me, but it makes me think that it's a redlink and it doesn't really fit. Just thought I'd give you my opinion ;) Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 08:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey Obsidian, is it all right if I change "Steal" to "Pilfer" on the bestiary/enemy pages I come accross? Considering the skill is called Pilfer, I find Steal misleading. ThanksThousand Troops (talk) 01:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sounds good Obsidian, as I go along I will change pages to the proper terminology. I am going to focus my energy for the time being on cleaning up and adding to "Materials", which should also incorporate everything in the "Enhancing" category as well. I'm assuming you mean to change "Upgrade" to "Enhancing" right? With "Uses" it might sound better as "Effect".Thousand Troops (talk) 22:01, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- No problem Obsidian, I will add the tags as needed.Thousand Troops (talk) 05:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey Obsidian, does the official guide show what creatures have a level 1, 2, or 3 scroll? I was originally planning on making one page per set of scrolls, i.e. Golem Strategy Vol. 1-3, and lumping the 3 separate descriptions per volume of scroll into the same page. However, I am not sure if there is a Golem Vol 1 or Vol 3.Thousand Troops (talk) 02:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks, I am very new to having a Wikia account, So it's not the best I could do, But i'm glad to know I have someone I can ask for help!RedBatNicholas (talk) 04:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- I was wondering if since i have items in the encampment storage if they will be in gran soren when i get there? also i am currently a mage in the adventure demo and was wondering if getting my mage to vocation rank seven and getting perpetuation and then going to mystic knight would be advisable? thank you very much ObsidianDraconis. is that ok i call u obsidian for short? if not then i totally understand.DragonMaster124 (talk) 02:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Is there a certain format we should have the articles in? A good example is this: Talent in Bloom - Dragon's Dogma Wiki. The article refers to the player as "you". If there isn't a policy, then there should be one. If there is, then it should be on the "community" or "on the wiki" section of the navigator. 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Hail to the Pigeon!" ]] 01:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Just wanted to drop a note to you, to compliment your near single-handed efforts on this Wiki -- great work! RougeRogue (talk) 08:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for your message on my talk page (: I do have a question if I may - I've noticed on the Devyn's Barber Shop page, in the Trivia section, it says: 'This is the only way to have a character or pawn with eyes of two different colours.' I know this isn't the only way, and I was wondering if it would be possible to change it or to edit it in some way to let others know that the eye colours can be changed during the character creation process (in all forms i.e. New Game, NG+, The Art of Metamorphosis and The Secret of Metamorphosis). It is a way to change the eye colours, sure, but it is a bit misleading as it is an available option at the start of the game. Thanks in advance. (: Kagekiwi (talk) 16:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- troll? This guy created a page with absolutely nothing. 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Hail to the Pigeon!" ]] 01:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) User contributions for 107.205.40.80 - Dragon's Dogma Wiki ---- Hi, I don't know how you feel about this, but the Wiki needs some serious cleaning up. A lot of information is suggestive or are assumptions and has not been verified. Trivia listed is not trivia at all or even untrue. And last but not least a lot fo pages contain incorrect information. AeonsLegend (talk) 18:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Erroneous Information Alright I'll see what I can do. I've been making some changes and adding some missing stuff here and there, but there's far too many pages that require change. Well. Every little bit helps. AeonsLegend (talk) 16:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Pictures for the wiki :D I have Wyrm's tear running around the Everfall testing my luck to get crimson armor set so i can post a picure for the wiki but i need to get some levels aswell. Do you have any suggestions as to how should i go at getting the crimson armor set or other items like the Wyrm tear to get the % on the chest up? Thanks to you :) just wanted to say that Dark Arisen will increase the hairstyles to 60 (I already left a picture of some that appear ;)) Hi ObsidianDraconis. I just wanted you to know that someone created a duplicate page of Rusted Daggers and named it Rusty Daggers. Could you please remove it? =) Best Regards Solla Manna (talk) 11:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Solla_Manna